


just as sweet as arsenic

by naughtyskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Series: Megastar Week 2021 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bickering, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Spike Pics, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Retractable Claws (Seekers have them)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/naughtyskeletonpuns
Summary: Megatron and Starscream are unlikely to ever stop arguing with each other. Fortunately, it's equally unlikely that they'll ever stopenjoyingsaid arguments.Still, there's something to be said for solving a few issues. Even if it's not the solution a manual would recommend.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Megastar Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	just as sweet as arsenic

“I don’t know if I’ll ever understand you.” Megatron stood in his quarters, watching Starscream lounge on his back across Megatron’s berth as though it belonged to him. 

The last time they’d seen each other, they’d been screaming across a battlefield at one another. Megatron had transformed and Starscream hadn’t been there to catch him—which, as Starscream had screeched in front of both sides of the army, was  _ entirely _ Megatron’s fault because if he hadn’t kept sending Starscream spike pics during meetings Starscream wouldn’t have had to mute his comms line! 

Things had devolved predictably from there. 

And yet, here Starscream was again in Megatron’s berth. 

Starscream didn’t bother sitting up, just tipping his helm slightly so he could look at Megatron from under his optic-lashes, the fiber-optic fringe a low glow at the edges of his optics. “Do you need to?” 

Megatron moved closer to his berth, carefully, like one might approach an escaped nitrotiger. 

“That depends,” he murmured, “on you, dear Starscream.” 

The hum of recognition from Starscream didn’t allow Megatron any hope of discerning the seeker’s reaction. When no further words came from Megatron, he simply lifted one servo in front of his face, inspecting his talons as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

Light, low and shadowed in the confines of Megatron’s berth, flashed across the sleek metal, accentuating its razor sharp edges. 

Megatron’s cooling fans spun into action, breaking the silence between them. Starscream smirked without looking up.

He crooked his claws, extending them just a fraction further. 

Megatron took a step closer.

Without acknowledging Megatron’s presence in any other way, Starscream allowed his hand to drift sideways until it was just brushing Megatron’s hip. Positioned like this, Starscream was temptingly close to the junction of Megatron’s thighs and pelvic armor. 

Starscream’s claws clicked against Megatron’s armor, coming to rest just over where Megatron’s array had already begun running lubrication routines underneath closed panelling. 

“Well?” Starscream’s optics were impenetrable. “Are you going to make me ask?” 

Megatron didn’t say anything, but he allowed his panel to retract. Which was an admission all its own. 

“That’s what I thought,” Starscream purred. With a flex of the delicate servomechanisms of his hands, he retracted his claws and ran his fingers along the side of Megatron’s half-pressurized spike till he reached the base. He flirted with the sensor-rich edge of the metal housing, pressing his fingers against plush protoform as it rose and pressurized. 

“Don’t stop sending me the spike pics,” Starscream said, apropos of nothing. However, with his talons—even safely tucked away—so close to certain parts of Megatron’s anatomy, he did not feel this was the time to object to his second’s timing. “I won’t mute your comms line. Meetings can wait.” 

This was, perhaps, not a solution Megatron should be approving. 

But Starscream was propping himself up on an elbow and leaning in to lick the head of Megatron’s spike, and Megatron decidedly did not have the desire to argue with him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> megatron and starscream being sort of incompatible but like being viciously, desperately into each other anyway lives in my brain Rent Free so i did my best to communicate at least a small aspect of that here? lmk if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
